transformers_legends_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Legends 2 Wiki:Maunal of Style
The Manual of Style is a set of rules and guidelines for the Transformers Legends 2 wiki. If something you have a question about is not covered here, leave a message with one of the Commanders or Leaders.Also be nice to each other on the Wiki. :) Chat Rules and Guidelines *We strive for the chat to be a family-friendly environment. This means no swearing, no abbreviations containing swear words, no inappropriate or controversial comments (including sexual or religious comments without context, or verbal aggression towards others), and no linking to anything that contains any of the above. If there is any confusion on what can or can't be said, private message a mod and ask. *You must be 13 or older to use the chat. Underage users will have their account blocked until they are old enough. *Do not insult or verbally attack anyone on a personal level, regardless of what they say or do. *Do not bring up a subject for the sole purpose of provoking an argument. *Do not request anyone's personal information. This includes age, full name, address, and phone number. *Advertising is COMPLETELY against the rules of our wiki. You need to ask permission to give a link that is NOT a page inside the wiki. *Please use proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and capitalization to the best of your abilities. *No spamming. This includes unnecessary and pointless remarks, comments that break the flow of a conversation, and punctuation abuse. *No idlers. This does not mean coming into the chat, talking and contributing, then idling; rather, this applies to those who come into the chat with zero edits and don't say a thing. *Chat moderators will not abuse their privileges. The breaking of these rules will result in being kicked from the chat, with further offenses constituting a ban ranging from a minimum of 2 hours to a maximum of infinite. Copying Information from Other Sites WARNING - Copying and pasting information from other wikis or websites will lead to a one day ban! Continuing to do so will lead to a one week, then a one month, then, finally, a permanent ban! Plagiarism is taken very seriously, and will not be tolerated! Articles There are main kinds of articles on the Transformers Legends 2 Wiki as covered below:Event pages,Character Card Pages,Weapon Card pages and other pages. Event Pages If your Editing an Event, you should follow the Game blog, to see which event is the Next one. If Its the Next one on the Blog, Add the Information to the Wiki. Character Card Pages If you are editing a Character Page,first It must be created like the Transformers Legends wiki way. After It has been created, you can make the Edits on rather It's category or a part of the Transformer Characters. P.S.- It needs to have robot and alt locations and its signature weapon. Weapon Cards If you are editing a Weapon Card, it has to match with the Character.You also have to add location and which character it belongs to.